


Lucky escape

by Kk_tze



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's more a teaser then a short story.<br/>Actually, it was my homework.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucky escape

**Author's Note:**

> It's more a teaser then a short story.  
> Actually, it was my homework.

Sidorov was good. Hunt knew that. He was a little bit slow though, not fast enough to hop on and hop off new twists of the situation as Hunt was. It also appeared that the Russian was a fast learner, he didn't need those small tricks Hunt had used during their fisrt encounter, so Sidorov would be able to keep track of him. Hunt smiled, the Russian agent had almost caught him just a few minutes ago. And would have caught if he hadn't used a sucker punch. Oh, Sidorov was stunned when Hunt kissed him on the lips, just a small kiss, not more then a touch, and winked. Hunt took a deep breath. It was his lucky day, his lucky escape and he had just got more then he could even imagine. Their cat and mouse game became a jingling one. Hunt was looking forward to Sidorov's next move.


End file.
